21 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-21 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 35 to 31 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. *Finally the show was completed in 2019 with File 6 Sessions *Xmal Deutschland, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-12-17. No known commercial release. *Sisters Of Mercy, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-08-25. No known commercial release. *March Violets, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-07-10. No known commercial release. *Cherry Boys, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1982-08-16. No known commercial release. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner of Peel Mailing List. Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record ''' *Start of show, intro '''1 *'File 6' begins *Sisters Of Mercy: Floorshow (session) 5''' *Cherry Boys: In The Dark (session) *Xmal Deutschland: Incubus Succubus (session) '''1 *March Violets: 1-2-I Love You (session) 1''' *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *Cherry Boys: I'll Keep On Movin' (session) *Sisters Of Mercy: 1969 (session) '''5 *Xmal Deutschland: Geheimnis (session) 1''' *March Violets: Radiant Boys (session) *Cherry Boys: Nightmare (session) *Home T. 4 & Trinity: Dub It For Christmas (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *Sisters Of Mercy: Alice (session) '''1 5 *Xmal Deutschland: Qual (session) 1''' *March Violets: Steam (session) *Cherry Boys: Only Fools Die (session) *Sisters Of Mercy: Good Things (session) '''5 *Barrington Levi & Trinity: Flash Your Dread (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *March Violets: Grooving In Green (session) 1''' *Xmal Deutschland: Zinker (session) *'''File 2 begins 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 35-31 *35 (AT): Ruts, 'In A Rut (7 inch)' (People Unite) *35 (FF): Blancmange, 'Feel Me (LP-Happy Families)' (London) *JP: 'There goes a love song. Why don't you come round after the programme?' *JP: 'Hark! I hear the plaintive call of the meadow pippit.' *34 (AT): Killing Joke, 'Psyche (7 inch-B side of Wardance)' (Malicious Damage) *JP: 'Always my favourite Killing Joke, that.' *34 (FF): Blancmange, 'Living On The Ceiling (LP-Happy Families)' (London) *33 (AT): Theatre Of Hate, 'Legion (7 inch-B side of Origin)' (SS Label) *33 (FF): Cure, 'A Strange Day (LP-Pornography)' (Fiction) *JP: 'I was musing during the day about motorways, having spent a great deal of time last weekend on them, and I was talking about this on last night's programme, which, if you're very lucky, you missed. I was going on at enormous length about it. One of the things which annoys me most about service areas is those awful things when you go to the toilet to wash your hands, and they have those hot air drier things, whh I really don't like at all. I want the freedom to be able to take my chances with the hazards of disease which may be transmitted by paper towel waste. I think we've all earned that freedom.' *32 (AT): Killing Joke, 'Requiem (LP-Killing Joke)' (E'G) *32 (FF): Simple Minds, 'Someone Somewhere (In Summertime) (LP-New Gold Dream 81-82-83-84)' (Virgin) *31 (AT): Stiff Little Fingers, 'Suspect Device (7 inch)' (Rigid Digits) *31 (FF): Redskins, 'Peasant Army (7 inch-B side of Lev Bronstein)' (CNT Productions) *Tamlins & Trinity: 'Silent Night (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions (fade out) *Midnight news. File ;Name *1) JP19821221_01.mp3 *2) JP19821221_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 7 & 8 of 20 *5) KevH Tape 62.mp3 *6) John Peel 21 Dec 1982 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 23:02 *2) 46:42 *3) Part 7 - 0:22:53 *4) Part 8 - 0:24:08 *5) 01:19:16 (29:48-43:27) (29:48-36:09, 39:43-43:27 unique) *6) 2:01:28 ;Other * 1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show.5) * 5) Created from KevH Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 *6) Digitised by Tim from a collection of reel to reel tapes he acquired in early 2019 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?2yny5hrt2f1 *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?otznm1b3mmn *3) and 4) Originally distributed via Yahoo Peel Newsgroup *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared Category:Tim's Tapes